Hogwarts' Other Celebrity
by WackyWeasley'sWoman
Summary: Who's the new girl @ hogwarts? Why is she here? Why is everyone so shocked when they find out who she is? What does she have to do with the FINAL BATTLE? Find out the answers to these ?'s and more. (Takes place in Harry's 5th year and beyond) CH 2 UP!!!!!


Hogwarts' _Other_ Celebrity

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the main character. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling. I wish I could've got a few more reviews, but at least I had a few readers (Thanks guys!!!) . Anyways, I don't know why that one line repeated in the first chapter. I was checking over it and I couldn't figure out why it did that. Here's chapter 2!!! Enjoy!!!!!!!

Chapter 2

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley stepped off the Hogwarts Express and onto the platform. All they had been able to do was talk about their summers. There hadn't been a moment of silence between them since they left Platform 9 ¾. Harry talked about the Dursleys and how miserable his summer was. Hermione showed off her perfect badge, and talked about all the interesting books she read. Ron and Ginny said how glad they were to be out of the Burrow. One of Fred and George's experiments exploded and almost burnt down the house. 

"With the way she was yelling, I was waiting for her to explode, and burn the house down." said Ron.

"So now Fred and George have to do all their experimenting in a shed in the back yard." Ginny squeaked. "Speak of the devil, here they come now."

Just then, three boys stumbled out of the Hogwarts Express, all laughing hysterically. Fred, George, and Lee Jordan just arrived.

"I don't think we've ever saw her that mad before." George told Lee.

"Wait! There was that one time when she found the secret order forms." Said Fred. "That was last year, right?"

"Yeah, and the time we stole the car to get Harry from the muggles."

"And the time when we kept teasing Ron about -." Fred stopped abruptly and looked at his younger brother.

"Ickle Ronniekins. Ready for this year?" he asked.

"I guess so. Why?"

"Cause we're gonna rule the school." Said George.

"That's a bad thing, isn't it?" asked Hermione.

"Not unless you're a first year." Lee said. 

"Or Draco Malfoy." Fred added.

"So you're going to pick on the first years then?" Ginny said with a tone of anger in her voice.

"C'mon Ginny. This is mine, George's, and Lee's last year. We gotta make it fun while it lasts. Besides, who else are we going to try our products on?" Fred asked, as he put his hands on his sister's shoulders.

"Exactly. Cause after this we start to working." George bellowed out before pretending to cry.

"Who knows, you guys might end up like Percy." said Harry, waiting for their reply.

It was as if Voldemort appeared before them. Fred jumped into George's arms, while George just stood there.

**__**

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT!!!!!!!!!! They both yelled so loud that everyone on the platform turned and starred at them.

"You know, I was only kidding." Harry said trying to relax the scene.

Fred and George still stood in their positions. George let go of Fred, and Fred dropped to the ground.

"We know."

"But still Harry, you shouldn't joke around about things like that." Fred said, rubbing his bum, because George dropped him. 

Hermione spoke again. "You guys make it sound like working's a bad thing."

"Yeah, you'll be making your dreams come true when you're working in your joke shop." Ginny said.

Broad smiles crept across both of the twins' faces.

George put his hand over his heart as if he were swearing an oath. "Yes," he began. "we will make the greatest joke shop, well, second greatest joke shop in the world. Zonko's, of course, is the first ."

Fred snuck up behind him, and continued with the speech. 

"We are dedicated to making the best quality jokes and pranks ever seen by wizarding eyes. Together, with our trusty cashier, Lee Jordan, we will conquer the world." Fred, George, and Lee looked into the distance like they were looking over a vast kingdom.

"You guys!" Hermione said, bringing the three boys back to reality "Sorry to disturb your dreams of glory, but the last carriages are going to leave without us."

* *
    
    Tell me what you think, please. Thanks.


End file.
